Talk:Newbie
It is originally from "new boy," but from before MUDs. --Fyren 07:35, 31 October 2005 (EST) Mr. Anonymous (62.254.0.54) reworded the article and made it sound a lot more negative than the original. I think this should be reverted. I don't see the term "Newbie" quite as negative as he does. Newbie is pretty neutral and means just that: Somebody who is new and inexperienced. The variations (newb, n00b, ...) are a bit of a different story. Those are usually used as an insult. --Tetris L 22:20, 1 November 2005 (EST) :Separate the two out into sections or articles, I suppose. --Fyren 22:54, 1 November 2005 (EST) ::I agree: there is a distinction between a 'newbie' and a 'n00b' (sic). Being a newbie is something that cannot be avoided and isn't down to the behaviour of the player, it is simply a state of newness. I often ask for newbies in Ascalon when trying to give away some phat lewt ;). N00b, despite sharing the same etymological root, generally means someone who behaves as if they were a newbie, and refuses to learn from experience. It is used to insult people generally, also, irrespective of behaviour. Shandy 05:11, 8 December 2005 (UTC) I have to agree as well, I think its important to show two different articles. Also...I'd have to ask wtf is up with a nub? Do people even realize how its pronounced and has absolutely nothing to do with noob or newb? Anyways, its a nice article. You definitely put it well that everyone is a "newb" but not everyone is a "noob".Cuddly Kawaii Kitty 11:58, 7 August 2006 (CDT) You also might want to point out that often times "noob" is used just because people are pissed off, and, 9 times out of 10, you are the one who's experienced and their just mad and need someone to blame it on.Cuddly Kawaii Kitty 11:58, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::i just wrote this up a while ago User:Honorable_Sarah/Rantful#Noob vs Newbie. they really are two terms, we should split this, and rewrite. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:06, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :::I don't see the necessity for major rewrite, let alone a split. The article in its current form covers both meanings, and makes clear that there is a difference. -- 13:21, 7 August 2006 (CDT) i laughed when i read this----Lancek 17:29, 25 November 2006 (CST)----Lancek 17:29, 25 November 2006 (CST) i agree with sarah, newbie and noob should be 2 articles, esp. since noob is becoming so much more commonplace now. User:Ryudo Need to redirect newb —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Tree ochimaru (talk • ) 23:21, January 21, 2007 (CST). Newb =/= noob. Please get it the fuck right. 77.96.223.11 15:39, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :be less serious about the internet. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 15:43, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::Lol, skakid mate, you know Napalm > You. 77.96.223.11 08:46, 30 August 2007 (CDT) The word noob is most of the time used by ignorant people who just whant to be insultive and are trying to show the world that they know everything........ I know it sounds like a rant but we should make a point of that--roshanabey2 19:30, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, and the n00b (mostly) is the one accusing the other of being a n00b. When I first came on this page I actually got mad that noob redirected to newbie, because they're 2 different thing (unlike what most people on the internet think). ::Beside that matter: One of my favourite internet moments was when I talked a n00b (who had started insulting me for no reason at all) into admitting he was a n00b.--El Nazgir 17:54, 13 December 2007 (UTC) To my knowledge (which will probably be wrong somewhere down the line), noob doesn't mean newb(ie). I always thought that it was derrived from calling people a '(k)nob' through chat filters. But I do agree that the article should be split. 84.69.26.119 18:18, 11 April 2008 (UTC) rewrite/split Thread necromancy! No seriously, this thing either needs a big rewrite (I'm willing to do it when I've got enough spare time), or a split into noob and newb, and then a rewrite to clarify their seperate meanings. For those who do not know about their difference (and I hope that's a tiny minority), I'll list them again here: :Noob, n00b, nub, etc: * mainly the 2 last points on the page. * ignorant, refusing to listen to other players and good advice. * sometimes starts to insult people without apparrent reason (to other people, as the noob himself will most likely think to have a proper reason) * In a lot of cases, the first to call someone else a noob is the noob himself. :Newb, newbie, etc: * the first point on the page * Is new to the game/type of gameplay/specific area (in gw: FoW, DoA, etc.). * Welcomes (most) advice and help. In short: "Newb = new person, willing to learn, accepting of help. Noob = Idiot, unwilling to learn, A newb elitist in short". That was quoting The Gates Assassin from this page. Make sure to also check out the main page itself with the list of all the ways to say noob/newb (although some are a bit farfetched). I'm not sure what tag it is for requesting a split or something like it, so if anyone does, please add it on the page. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:49, 12 January 2009 (UTC)